


Randy Orton And Trish Stratus

by TrishtheDish



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishtheDish/pseuds/TrishtheDish
Summary: One shots. Im new at this





	Randy Orton And Trish Stratus

Randy Orton sits in the front row waiting for WWE Evolution to begin. Why is he there? To support his woman of course. Trish Stratus makes her long awaited in ring return along with her bestie Lita.

As her theme hits the arena, the crowd erupts into cheers and excitement. Randy stands as he sees Trish making her way down the ramp, clapping and cheering louder than all the fans around him. 

Trish looks to her right in suprise not knowing he would be there. She runs over to him and places a kiss right on his lips and raps her arms around him. She breaks the kiss but before she can speak Randy interrupts her.

"Tonight's about you baby. This is everything all the women have worked for. Now I don't want to take up anymore of your spotlight, so get your sexy ass in that ring and show everyone why you are and always will be the best."

Trish smiles that million dollar smile giving Randy one last kiss before entering the ring and waiting for the arrival of her tag team partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Penis


End file.
